My Soul Mate
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: What if instead of Boomer and Brady growing up together, it was Boomer and Boz? What if when the boys were little, their aunt and uncle couldn't support all three boys so one was adopted? What if a few years later Mikayla finds out her soul mate is famous musician/actor Mitchel Musso whose real name is Brady Parker? This is what if.
1. Clues

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another short story! In this story all girls that live on Kinkow get to find out who their soul mate is when they turn seven-teen. However, in this story Brady never really lived with Boomer and Boz was never lost in a storm. You have to read the story to find out the rest!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV (Narrating)**

Today is my 17th birthday! I'm excited not only because it's my birthday, but because today I get to find out who my soul mate is! The Shaman gives you a list of details of the boy and you have to find him yourself. It's said that once you found your soul mate then you would both immediately have a spark. I really hope it's one of those cute guys who are always at the beach or something. Oh wait a minute, I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me!

My name is Mikayla Makoola, and this is my story of how I found out who my soul mate was, our getting together, and our lives with one another.

**Mikayla POV (Morning of her birthday)**

I opened my eyes, bright light streaming through my window in my room. I was still in my dream paradise that contains fantasies of me and my favorite star, Mitchel Musso. I love his music, his acting, and well, him! Of course, I know that once I find out who my soul mate is, those dreams will most likely go away but I want to enjoy them while I can. Today is my seventeenth birthday, which means today I find out my soul mate, the guy I am destined to be with. I'm excited and nervous. I'm excited because I've waited all of my life for this day, but I'm also nervous because i'm a little scared on who my soul mate is. At least my best friend Candace is coming with me. You're allowed to bring one person with you and Candace was the one I chose since she already found her soul mate. Her soul mate was King Boz. They're a funny match for sure though. My other friend Tessa, who couldn't come because she's helping her parents in there store today, also had her soul mate. Her soul mate was ironically King Boomer. She actually had a crush on him before she found out her soul mate.

Let me tell you about my friends though. One of the reasons we're all three friends is because we all are practically in love with Mitchel Musso. Candace is a girly girl. Tessa is more or less a jungle girl. As for me, I'm the guard girl type. I work in the castle under the kings as the head guard. Candace has her own TV show. Tessa works at her parent's store.

"Mikayla? Are you awake?" Candace's voice made me jump. Seconds later she burst into my room. "Good morning Candace." I greeted her. "Good morning? It's your birthday!" She exclaimed, looking at me with disbelief. I smiled at her as I crawled out of bed. "I know Candace. No need to raise the alarms." She shook her head and smiled before helping me pick out an outfit. "You have to look extra amazing today." Candace spoke as she dug through my closet to find the perfect outfit for me to wear. I rolled my eyes as she decided to go all girly girl on me.

"Here, put this on." Candace threw an ocean blue dress at me while shoving me towards the bathroom so I could change. I walked inside the bathroom and quickly changed out of my pajamas and into the dress. A few minutes later I walked back into my room to find Candace holding a purple bag. "Candace, what's in the bag?" I questioned warily. She smiled at me before grabbing onto my hand and sitting me down in a chair in front of my desk. "Well, I might have some make-up in the bag." Candace smiled sheepishly as she dumped the bag out onto the desk. There had to be at least forty different kinds of make-up in the bag.

"If that's what you call some then I'm scared to see what you call a lot!" I exclaimed. I watched Candace's reflection in the mirror roll her eyes. She then got to work. First she applied light blush and mascara before she placed a small amount of blue eye shadow. She then stood back slightly and studied her work before clapping her hands. "All done! You look amazing!" She exclaimed. I smiled before standing up and sliding my favorite pair of black sandals on to complete my outfit. "Thank you Candace." I hugged her before grabbing my phone and walking out the door, Candace following me.

We entered the throne room a few minutes later. The kings were sitting on the throne, eating toaster waffles while sitting in their blue king robes. "Good morning your majesties." I greeted the kings. They both waved at me, their mouths full. Candace walked over to Boz and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Boz!" She exclaimed. Boz smiled at her as he swallowed. "Good morning beautiful." Candace blushed slightly. "My kings, Candace and I are going to be at the Shaman's so we can find out who my soul mate is." The kings nodded and Candace and I left the castle.

We walked through the jungle for a few minutes until we came upon the Shaman's house. I suddenly became extremely nervous. Candace noticed and stopped walking. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure you will end up with someone amazing!" Candace spoke cheerfully, causing me to smile. "Alright then, let's do this." I spoke with determination as I walked towards the Shaman's house. I reached up to the door and knocked. A minute later I heard the locks unlocking before the Shaman stuck his head out. "Ah, Mikayla Makoola. Are you ready to find your soul mate?" I nodded my head before Candace and I followed the Shaman inside. He led us to a table that had two chairs on one side and one chair on the other with a crystal ball in the center of the table. Candace and I sat down on one side while the Shaman sat down on the other. The crystal ball then started to glow. The Shaman scanned it eagerly.

"Here he is. Your soul mate is tall, has solid raven-black hair, tan white skin, and deep brown eyes. His initials are B.M.P. but he goes by another name with the initials M.T.M. He is Kinkowin royalty and is related to the kings. That is all the crystal ball is showing me. Good luck finding the boy Ms. Makoola." With this Candace and I stood up, thanked the Shaman, and left, walking back to the castle.

"So, he sounds cute." Candace spoke excitedly. I smiled, deep in thought about who it could be. "How can he be related to the kings? The only family they have is their Aunt and Uncle who live in Chicago and their cousin Lanny. Otherwise they don't have any more family. Plus, for them to be royalty they would have to be either a brother to the kings or their cousin. That makes no sense." I shook my head in confusion. By now we had reached the castle. "Let's ask the kings. Maybe they can help us." Candace suggested. I nodded my head in agreement before we both walked into the throne room. There we found the kings, my dad, and Tessa.

"My kings, do you happen to have any family we don't know about?" I questioned as I walked up to the two brothers. They looked at each other briefly before turning back to me. "Why?" Boz questioned. "Well, the Shaman said that my soul mate was Kinkowin royalty but that would mean he was related to you two." I responded. They glanced at each other once more before looking at me. "Well you see, Boz and I actually have another brother. We aren't twins, we're triplets." Boomer responded.

"Who is your brother then?" Tessa questioned. Boomer and Boz shifted nervously. "You three know about Mitchel Musso, right?" Boz responded warily. Tessa, Candace, and I nodded eagerly at the mention of our favorite singer/actor. "He's actually our brother. His real name is Brady Mitchel Parker, not Mitchel Tate Musso." I thought for a moment, taking in the initials. "B.M.P. and M.T.M." I mumbled to myself before I realized what they had just said.

"My soul mate is Mitchel Musso?"

**Done! So, what do you guys think so far? The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Explanations & Phone Calls

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, has anyone heard Mitchel's new songs "Take Me Down" and "Dance Floor"? If you go on YouTube and search for those titles, you can find the two songs! They're pretty good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Previously on My Soul Mate:**_

_"My soul mate is Mitchel Musso?"_

**Mikayla POV**

Boomer and Boz both nodded their heads slowly. "Yes, your Mitchel Musso is your soul mate." Boomer responded quietly. I looked at the two brothers, confusion, happiness, and surprise coursing through my veins. "H-How is he your brother and why did we not know this before?" I questioned shakily, still processing what was happening. "Well, it's kind of a long story….." Boz trailed off. "Tell us!" Candace, Tessa, and I all screamed at the same time. The twin- I mean triplet brothers looked at each other for a minute before turning to face us. "Alright then, we should all probably take a seat. This is going to be a long story." Boomer spoke as he and Boz sat down on the arms of the throne. The rest of us sat down to listen to their story. Boomer then began.

"When we were little, we were taken away from Kinkow to live with our aunt and uncle. At the time, it was all three of us. Boz, Brady, and I. We were all about five years old. However, our Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill couldn't support three growing boys, especially since we were trouble makers. We were all trying to figure out how to support the five of us. One day though, we visited a coffee shop together and they were letting anyone who wanted to get up on the stage and sing a song to sing for the cafe. Brady, being the singer of the three of us, hopped up on stage and sang a song he had written called 'Sunshine & City Lights' **(Greyson Chance song.)** What we didn't know was that there was a family in the shop as well, the Musso family, and they were looking for a new artist to sing for their company. After Brady had performed, we were all sitting together in a booth, just talking, when the Musso's walked up to us. They had told us that they thought Brady was an amazing singer and they wanted to take him to California and sign him as their new recording artist."

_**Flash Back Boomer POV**_

"_Excuse me, are you the little boy that was just up there singing?" A kind looking woman asked my brother Brady. "Yes ma'am, that was me." Brady responded with his little voice. "You were an amazing singer." The man standing beside the woman praised Brady, said boy smiling at the two adults. "Thank you." Brady smiled at the adults before they turned to Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. "We are the Musso's. We were wondering if you would like your son to come live with us in California and become a professional singer." Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill looked at each other for a minute before turning back to the couple. "Well, I don't know. Would he be safe in California?" Aunt Nancy asked the two warily, her protective side beginning to show. The Musso's nodded. "Yes ma'am, he would be perfectly safe in California." Mrs. Musso responded, calming our aunt slightly. "Can we have some time to think about this?" My Uncle spoke up. Mr. Musso nodded before handing our Aunt a card. "This has our phone number on it so just call us when you reach a decision." My Aunt nodded in reply and the Musso's left the café._

_**End Flashback Mikayla POV**_

"We had all been extremely happy for Brady, but our happiness faded after we realized we were going to be separated. We were after all, a family. We had to take this opportunity though because if Brady went with the Musso's then there would be one less member of the family to support, and we could still visit each other. Eventually, after a couple of weeks of trying to decide, we agreed. The Musso family was happy to accept Brady. The only condition they had though was that Brady take on their last name and change his first name so that it started with an "M" to match his new step-brother, Mason's name. So, Brady used his middle name, Mitchel, and became Mitchel Musso. We don't know why he uses Tate as his middle name but that's just what happened. A couple of days after we had agreed to the Musso's deal, we were in an airport saying good-bye to our brother. He actually almost didn't go. We all started crying and wanted to stay together. The only way that we were convinced we would see Brady is that he would come back to Chicago every holiday season from school to visit us. The Musso's promised to take good care of Brady, and we trusted them."

"So, Brady left for California. He kept his promise to come back and see us because that first break he was almost knocking down our door, he was that excited to see us. Of course the feeling was mutual. Every time Brady visited we would spend every moment together and every time he left, it would be painful to watch him go. Eventually as we got older and Brady's career as Mitchel Musso took off, we started seeing him less and less. We would still talk to him on the phone and Skype, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in real life. The month that you came to bring us here Mason, Brady had actually found time to visit the week before you came. Had you come a week earlier, you would have been able to whisk all three of us here to Kinkow. Since we've come here, we've been keeping up with Brady's music and acting. We've been calling him and talking to him as well. Of course, you guys know the rest about what's happened since Boz and I came here." Boomer finished his story with a small smile.

We all stared at the brothers in shock. After a few moments of pure silence other than the sound of us breathing, Candace spoke up. "Does this mean that you can call him right now and we could talk to Mitchel Musso?" Boz nodded in response to her question. "Call him!" Tessa, Candace, and I screamed at the kings. Boomer and Boz backed away slightly, looking a little scared, before Boomer pulled out his phone. He quickly typed in a phone number before pressing speaker phone and setting the phone down. We all stared at it as it rang. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came from the other end. I nearly squealed. The voice was Mitchel Musso's! "Hey Brady." Boomer and Boz chorused together. "Hi guys! How's it going?" Mitchel- I mean Brady's voice sounded more awake now. "Everything's been good. Did we wake you up?" Boz responded. "Not really. I was taking a small nap." Brady responded. "How have things been in California?" Boomer smiled as he spoke; probably happy he was talking with his other brother.

"Things have been going pretty good. I just finished recording my third album and it's coming out soon, so I'm excited." **(Come on, Lonely! I'm waiting!)** "Otherwise, I've been just hanging around, not really doing much." Brady responded with a slight yawn. "So, are you too busy for a visit to Kinkow?" Boz asked his brother, enthusiasm and hope evident in his voice. "I think that could be arranged. Just tell me when and I'll make sure I can come." Brady spoke, enthusiasm crawling into his voice as well. "Alright then! We will send a hot air balloon to come pick you up in two days! Do you still live in the same house?" Boomer questioned his brother. "Yep, I still live in the same house. So, I'll see you guys soon then?" Brady responded.

"Oh yeah, we'll see you soon! Bye Brady!" Boz and Boomer chorused together once more. "Bye guys. See you soon." With this, Brady hung up and the phone call ended. Boomer and Boz sat there for a minute with big smiles on their faces. "We're going to see our brother again!" They both exclaimed before standing up and doing little happy dances. _And they say I'm a bad dancer. _I thought to myself as I watched the two. I then turned to the girls. "Can you believe it? We are going to get to meet Mitchel Musso!" I squealed, causing Candace and Tessa to squeal as well. We all then smiled at each other before standing up and hugging. We then separated, each of us walking our different ways to do what we were going to do for the day. _I can't wait for two more days!_

* * *

**Done! How did you guys like the chapter? In the next chapter, we'll get to see the soul mates meet! What do you think is going to happen?** **Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. His Arrival

**Hiya boys and girls! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it! Also, am I the only one who ever wonders if any of the cast or crew of POK read our stories? It would be pretty funny if they did!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Two days after the phone call from King Boomer and King Boz to Mitchel Musso, a raven-haired boy arrived on a boat that had docked at the island of Kinkow. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans, black and white converse, a black jacket, and dark, faded sunglasses. The sunglasses were to hide his face as well as help protect his eyes from the blinding sun on the island and his jacket had a hood that he pulled up in order to hide his hair. Without his disguise, the boy was known as Mitchel Musso. He was a famous singer/actor and was trying to escape having to hide from crazy fans on the walk to his brothers' home.

Only the kings, the guards, Mikayla, Candace, and Tessa knew he was coming. At the docks the boy was greeted by a tall muscular man named Mason. "Hello sir. Are you the one who is supposed to take me to the castle?" The boy asked politely. The man, Mason, nodded. "Yes Mr. Musso. My name is Mason. I'm the kings' royal advisor." The man introduced himself. The boy nodded. "Very well then. Please call me Mitchel." Mason nodded before the duo turned to the guards who were picking Mitchel's things up. "I can carry that." Mitchel rushed forward to the guards.

"It's ok Mr. Musso. We got it." Mason spoke from next to the boy, having walked up beside him. "Well, can I at least carry my guitar?" Mitchel questioned the advisor. Mason nodded before the boy picked up his guitar. Together the group then began the walk to the castle. So far Mason had noticed that the boy was slightly shy and very quiet. He also seemed like a nice person in general. Mason was happy about this, considering how this boy was Mikayla's soul mate, even if the boy didn't know it yet.

After a few minutes of walking the group reached the castle. The guards walked farther into the castle to drop the boy's things in the room he was staying in while Mason and Mitchel stood in the throne room, waiting for the kings.

**Mikayla POV**

Today he's coming! By he, I mean Mitchel Musso! I am so excited. I can't wait to meet him. It's amazing that my favorite celebrity is actually my soul mate whom I will spend the rest of my life with. "Mikayla, he's here!" Candace exclaimed as she and Tessa came running into the room. "His boat just arrived and we saw him get off!" Tessa squealed from beside Candace. I smiled. "Alright then ladies, shall we go meet my soul mate then?" I questioned my best friends who nodded eagerly as we began walking to the throne room together.

Once we reached the throne room, I noticed my dad standing beside someone but I couldn't tell who it was. That is, until it dawned on me. My dad was standing next to _Mitchel Musso._ Together the girls and I all smiled at each other and watched Mitchel take off his disguise (Hood down and sunglasses off) before walking up to the two boys. "Hello there, I'm Mikayla, and my friends are Candace, and Tessa." I introduced the three of us. "Hello then girls. My name is Mitchel." He held out his hand and I shook it in return. When we touched though, I felt fireworks run through me. Mitchel must have felt it as well because he pulled his hand back quickly. "It's nice to meet you three. Mitchel smiled at us all though there was something else in his eyes.

"Brady!" My thoughts were interrupted as the kings came rushing down the stairs to tackle Mitchel in a hug. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Mitchel exclaimed. "No kidding!" Boz yelped as the three broke away from the hug. "You defiantly need to visit more!" Boomer agreed. "I'll try to see if my record company will let me stay here for a while since I'm done recording for now." Mitchel agreed with his brothers as well. "Dude, you have to come see our room. It's awesome!" Boz exclaimed before he and Boomer both grabbed one of Mitchel's arms each and began dragging him upstairs.

Candace, Tessa, and I watched as he walked up the stairs behind his brothers before we all started smiling like crazy. I then noticed that Mitchel had left his guitar case on the ground. "Girls, look. It's his guitar case!" I whispered to Candace and Tessa who looked where I was pointing and gasped. We all glanced at each other and nodded before walking over and picking up the case. "Where do you three think you're going with that?" My dad's voice thundered behind us. We immediately froze and slowly turned around.

"We were just going to borrow it for a little bit…" I trailed off. My dad shook his head. "That is Mr. Musso's and you aren't going to take it anywhere but his room. OK?" I sighed but nodded my head anyways. "Alright daddy. I'll take it to his room." My dad nodded and together the girls and I walked to Mitchel's room.

Once inside the room we looked at Mitchel's things that were lying on his bed. He had two suitcases and his guitar case in all. I set his suitcases on the ground so the girls and I could sit down on the bed. An idea then came into my mind. "You know, my dad did say we had to take the guitar to Mitchel's room. He didn't say we had to set it down and leave it there." I spoke mischievously. Candace and Tessa quickly caught onto my idea. "You're right. He didn't say we had to leave it alone." Tessa smiled as she sat beside me, Candace sitting on my other side.

Together we opened the case to find Mitchel's black acoustic guitar sitting inside. We all gasped at the guitar. It was so pretty! I slowly picked the guitar up, afraid I would damage it or something. A couple of years ago I had learned to play guitar so now I held the guitar as if I was going to play it. I slowly strummed the guitar, admiring the beautiful sound it made. The girls and I were all so distracted by the guitar that we didn't hear the door open.

"Hello?" We all jumped before looking up to see Mitchel standing in the doorway looking slightly confused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He quickly apologized. I smiled at him, hoping he wasn't too upset about us messing with his guitar. "It's a nice guitar, isn't it?" Mitchel smiled as he walked up to us. I nodded my head, unsure on what to say.

"Hey Mikayla, Candace and I have to get help at my parents' shop. We'll see you later!" With this Tessa and Candace rushed out of the room, leaving me alone with Mitchel. "Sorry for messing with your guitar." I apologized. Mitchel smiled and sat down next to me. "That's alright. I don't mind." I quietly sighed in relief that he wasn't upset with me. "Do you know how to play?" Mitchel asked while motioning to the guitar in my hands. I nodded my head. "Yes, I learned how to play a couple of years ago." I admitted. "That's neat. Maybe while I'm here do you want me to teach you how to play a song of mine?" Mitchel smiled at me. I nodded eagerly, causing him to laugh.

"Alright then. One day when we have time I promise I will teach you to play whatever song of mine you want." I smiled at Mitchel, happy that we were getting along well. "Do you want to come with my brothers and I to go surfing?" Mitchel asked as he stood up. I shook my head. "As much as I would love to, I have a guard shift so I can't. Sorry." Mitchel seemed slightly disappointed but covered it up quickly with a smile. "Alright. I'll see you soon then." I smiled at Mitchel before handing him his guitar and walking out of the room for my guard shift.

**Mitchel/Brady POV**

_That girl is amazing. She's so pretty, nice, and funny. I still don't know what happened between us earlier though when we shook hands. I could have sworn I felt a spark, but we just met. How could that be possible? _I shook my head as I placed my guitar back in its case and changed into my swimsuit, ready for a fun-filled afternoon with my brothers. _Oh well. I'll have to try and figure this out later. Time for the beach! _I thought as I grabbed a towel and raced to meet my brothers, happy to spend some more time with them.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Running From Fans and Brothers

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter of ****My Soul Mate****! I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, for those of you who watched Yeti, Set, Snow, I have an idea. Maybe if they keep saying Brady's name and such, then Boomer might want to bring him back? Just a random thought of mine. Wouldn't it be cool though?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"We made it!" Boomer cried as he, Boz, and I raced into the castle, closing the doors behind us. We had just outrun a mob of screaming fans. The mob had ambushed us at the beach after we had been there for around twenty minutes.

"Awe man, we barely got to surf!" Boz complained. "Sorry about that guys. At least we were able to surf some." I tried to find the bright side of what just happened. Boomer and Boz brushed my statement off. "Oh well. With you, some is better than none, Mr. Musso." Boz teased. I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the arm.

"How do you know none of those girls were there for the 'Kings of Kinkow'?" I teased my brothers in response to Boz's statement. "We know that because all of the girls were screaming 'Mitchel! Mitchel!' while the others were screaming 'Oh my goodness! It's Mitchel Musso!'" Boomer teased back. I huffed.

"Well if that's what you want to believe, then fine." I crossed my arms. Boomer rolled his eyes before looking at Boz. They both seem to get an idea because they turned towards me with mischievous smiles on their faces and mischief in their eyes. "Guys, what are you thinking about?" I questioned my brothers warily. I knew that look. It was the one they always got before one of us got into trouble by pulling some crazy stunt.

"Hey Brady, guess what?" Boz smirked as he walked towards me, Boomer not far behind. "What?" I responded, slight curiosity and fear starting to flow through me. "Have you ever met your fans, face to face?" Boomer continued.

"Yes, several times. What does this have to do-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized what they meant. "You guys wouldn't really push me out there, by myself, with about thirty to forty fans out there that all want something of mine, right?" I questioned shakily, starting to back away from my brothers who were both looking at me with evil smiles. "What do you mean? We would never do that!" Boomer exclaimed. "Yeah, we're too nice to do that." Boz continued.

I sighed in relief and relaxed. "But!" Boomer randomly cried out. "What do you mean, 'but!' There is no 'but!'" I yelped, scared of what the 'but' meant. "We aren't too nice to shove you out there with your fans without introducing you first!" Boz finished Boomer's thought. I stared at my brothers for a moment before spinning around on my toes and sprinting away, Boomer and Boz close behind me.

"Come back Brady! It won't be too bad!" My brothers yelled from behind. _Says you! _I thought, my mind flashing back to a time when I had been mobbed by screaming fans, the fans ripping my clothes so they could have a piece of them. After that day I had been extremely scared of walking around in the open without a friend near me.

I quickly turned down a hallway when I ran into someone, both of us falling to the ground. "I'm sorry!" We both exclaimed before looking up. I had run into Mikayla, her friends Candace and Tessa right behind her. I hopped up from the ground before offering Mikayla my hand.

"Thanks." She smiled as I helped her up. "Brady! Where are you?" Boomer's voice rang through the castle. I glanced around in fear. "I would love to hang around and talk, but I'm currently running from my brothers. Sorry for running into you!" I apologized as I began sprinting again.

_Where to hide? Where to hide? _My thoughts were racing and my heart was pounding in my ears as I continued to sprint through the castle. I turned another corner but immediately regretted that choice when I spotted my brothers at the other end of the hallway. "Brady!" They exclaimed before running towards me. I shrieked before spinning around rushing the opposite way.

I continued running through all the different hallways. _This castle is huge! _I shook my head before I realized the hallway I was in seemed familiar. _This is where my room is! _I quickly searched for my room number before opening the door and rushing inside, locking the door behind me. I pressed me ear to the door and listened as my brothers rushed past my room. I waited until their footsteps faded away before turning around and sliding down the door and sighing in relief.

_Thank goodness that's over! _I thought as I stood up and walked over to the bed before lying down to catch my breath. _At least the running from fans has made me faster. _I silently thanked my fans for loving me enough to chase me. It could be fun to run from them sometimes.

_Knock! Knock! _I immediately sat up as someone knocked on my door. "Hello?" Mikayla's voice came from outside. "Brady, are you in there?" I rushed over to the door before slowly opening it wide enough so I could see who was in the hallway. It was just Mikayla.

"Yes, come in." I ushered Mikayla into the room quickly before shutting the door once more. "Why were you running earlier?" Mikayla questioned, curiosity sparkling in her eyes as she sat down on my bed. "My brothers wanted to push me out into the plaza where a bunch of my fans were waiting." I shrugged like it was nothing. "Oh." Mikayla responded quietly.

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside Mikayla. Together we sat in a slightly awkward silence. I mean, we just met today. We don't really know anything about one another. _Wait! Ask her about herself! _I smiled as I turned to Mikayla.

"So, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do, what is some of your favorite things and so on?" I questioned, curiosity starting to flow through me. Mikayla looked up, startled. "What? Oh, well, I like to walk around on the beach and hang out with friends. I like to listen to music too." I smirked for a minute.

"So, who's your favorite artist?" I questioned causally. Mikayla suddenly looked nervous. "Well, it's not anyone in this room!" Her voice slightly squeaked but I knew what it meant. Boomer and Boz had told me that Mikayla's voice would raise an octave when she was lying. "Oh really? Then who is your favorite artist?" I smirked, leaning closer to the guard girl. She glanced at me, her face showing she was nervous and flushed. It was actually really cute.

_Did I just say she was cute? _I stopped my thoughts for a moment as I realized what I had just been thinking. I shrugged off the thought before I realized how close I was to Mikayla. "M-My f-favorite artist is- is- Justin Bieber!" Mikayla finally squeaked out.

"Really? Your favorite artist is Bieber?" I questioned, scooting over so that I was right next to Mikayla. Sparks flew through me when we touched but I was too lost in Mikayla's eyes to notice. They were a beautiful hazel color. Mikayla's gaze met mind and something immediately sparked in her eyes. "No. You're my favorite artist." Mikayla spoke with a star struck look on her face, one I had seen many times before.

Mikayla and I stared at each other for the longest time, our eyes locked, both of us eternally lost in the other's eyes. Slowly, on instinct, I leaned forward, Mikayla doing the same. We were so close that I could feel her breath. My eyes shut, anticipation coursing through me. Mikayla's lips finally ghosted over mine when the door slammed open, causing us to jump apart, blushing furiously.

"There you are Brady! We've been looking all over for you!" I silently cursed at my brothers barging in. "Did we interrupt something?" Boz questioned, noticing Mikayla and I's red cheeks. I shook my head, not wanting my brothers to know what had just happened. "Ok then! Come on Brady, let's go play video games!" Boomer and Boz each latched onto one of my arms before pulling me up and out of the room. I could only glance back at Mikayla to see her standing by my bed, an unreadable expression on her face. i sighed before turning back to my brothers and walking with them to their room.

**Mikayla POV**

_What just happened? _I shook my head. I had just kissed Mitchel Musso! _Sure he's my soul mate, but how many girls get to say they did what I just did? _A small smile crept onto my face as I rushed out of the room to find the girls so I could tell them what happened.

* * *

**Done! What did you guys think? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Preparations

**Hi everyone! I found just enough time to type a quick chapter for you guys between finals and reviewing for finals! Enjoy! Also, sadly, on Wikipedia it said that Lonely is now to be released in 2013 instead of 2012. :( So close! Happy 12/21/12 everyone! The world isn't ending!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"Candace! Tessa!" I yelled as I rushed into Tessa's parents' shop. "What is it Mikayla?" Tessa questioned as she and Candace walked around a shelf. "I kissed him!" I squealed. It took them a minute to figure out what I was talking about. "Awesome girl! Not many girls could say they've been in your place." Candace smiled at me.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" I sighed dreamily. Candace and Tessa smirked at me. "You have it bad girl." I shook my head in response. "I do not! I just like him….. A lot." I argued quietly, knowing they were right. Tessa opened her mouth to speak when another voice cut her off. "Mikayla? Are you in here?" My friends covered their mouths to hold in their squeals. "It's Mitchel, and he's looking for you!" I smiled as my friends rushed behind a shelf so they could spy on us. I quickly spun around to find my soul mate rushing towards me before stopping in front of me.

"Hey Mikayla, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" I smiled at Brady before following him outside. Together we walked for a few minutes until we were out of earshot of anyone following us, cough Candace and Tessa cough. "What did you need to talk to me about Brady?" I questioned the raven-haired boy in front of me. Brady actually looked slightly nervous even though he was trying not to show it.

"Mikayla, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight? Like a picnic on the beach or something." Brady's eyes finally met mine after he finished talking, the hope in them evident. "Sure! That would be fun!" I smiled at the boy. Brady visibly relaxed while smiling. "Then it's a date?" I nodded my head. "It's a date!" Brady smiled before we grasped each other's hand and walked back to Tessa's shop together. Once we reached the shop Brady turned to me. "Meet me in the throne room at six." I nodded my head before waving good-bye as Brady walked off.

"What did he say to you? Did he ask you out?" I spun around to find my best friends standing there, both wanting to know what just happened. "He might have asked me out for a picnic tonight." I smiled and shook my head as Candace and Tessa broke out into squeals. "Do you know what this means? After the first date the soul mates become even more in love with each other so that they never want to be separated! At first at least. That's how it was with Boz and I." Candace sighed dreamily as I had done earlier.

Tessa nodded her head in agreement. "It was the same with Boomer and I. After the first date, I was love sick for him, and we never wanted to be separated." I smiled at my friends. "So that means that after our date then we will be head over heels for each other?" Candace and Tessa nodded. I squealed, causing my friends to laugh.

"This is so exciting! Do you know how many dreams I've had where Mitchel and I fell in love with each other? It's a dream come true!" My two best friends smiled knowingly at me. "We know Mikayla, you've told us about each and every one of them." Candace smirked while I blushed.

Tessa must have realized something because she then began to jump up and down while grabbing onto my arm. "We have to get you ready for your date!" I looked at her for a moment before her words sunk in. "Yes! Let's go!" I yelped as I was latched onto by my two best friends and dragged towards the castle.

A few minutes later we reached my room, having passed the three brothers who looked at us with humor in their eyes at my predicament. I had glared at them as they snickered, my angry expression not fazing Boomer and Boz. Brady however just looked at me with humor and sympathy in his brown eyes.

Candace and Tessa forced me to sit down on my bed before they both began to rummage through my closet. "Girl, you have nothing in this closet! We need to go shopping, pronto!" Candace exclaimed as she and Tessa backed away from my closet. I shook my head at my friends' behavior before I was pulled up from my bed and dragged through the castle once more.

"Where are you three going?" We were halted in the throne room where we ran into my dad. "Oh, hi daddy! We were just going to go shopping for a little bit." I smiled at my dad, hoping he wouldn't' mind. "Alright then, just be back before dark." The girls and I nodded before we raced off to the mall, ready to find me the perfect outfit for my date with Brady.

A few minutes later we walked into one of the stores at the mall, _Kinkowian-Outfitters. _The store was huge! There was a whole section just for dresses, which is where we began our search for the perfect dress. Together we sifted through the different racks, our search going on until Tessa gave a small exclamation. "I found one! This will be perfect!" Candace and I quickly rushed over to Tessa to find her holding the prettiest dress I had ever seen.

The dress was a deep royal blue, and had a white sash around the waist. The bottom of it reached down to a little bit below the knee while the top had sleeves that were made of blue sheer so that you could see my arms. "It's perfect!" I squealed, causing Candace and Tessa to laugh slightly. "Go try it on!" Tessa handed me the dress and I quickly walked to the dressing room so I could change.

After I changed I walked out of the dressing room to find Candace and Tessa waiting for me. Once they saw how the dress looked on me they both squealed. It was perfect. The dress went a little bit below my knees and the sheer fabric on my arms was comfortable. "Well, how do I look?" I questioned as I did a little spin for the girls. "You looked amazing! Brady is going to love it!" Candace exclaimed, Tessa nodding her head in agreement. I smiled at my friends.

"Now we just need to find you a matching pair of shoes!" Tessa smiled as she pushed me back into the dressing room. "Hurry and change!" I shook my head in amusement before quickly changing back into my clothes. After I finished I walked out of the dressing room to find Candace and Tessa standing there once more. This time though Candace was holding a box which she quickly gave to me. "Try these on." I opened the box to find a pair of black gladiator heels.

I slid the heels onto my feet, finding that they fit perfectly. "They fit!" I exclaimed. Candace and Tessa smiled. "Now let's go check out so we can prepare you for your date!" I smiled before sliding the shoes off my feet and placing them back in the box. I then picked up my dress and we all walked to the checkout counter where I paid for the dress and the shoes. After we finished at the store we all rushed back to the castle, waving to my dad as we passed him.

Once we reached my room I quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into my dress and shoes before walking out and sitting down on my bed so that Candace and Tessa could do my hair and make-up. Together my two best friends applied some blue eye-shadow and light mascara to my eyes before curling my hair slightly. After they finished they backed up before handing me a small mirror. I gasped as I noticed myself in the mirror.

I looked beautiful. All of the make-up was even and my hair was just right. _Knock! Knock! _All three of our heads glanced towards the door. "It's him!" Candace squealed quietly. I smiled before standing up and fixing my dress so the wrinkles were gone. I then walked over to the door and slowly opened it to find Brady standing there, a small smile on his face. He was wearing a black jacket, black jeans, a white T-shirt, and black vans. "Are you ready to go Kayla?" I smiled and nodded my head before we walked out together. I glanced behind me to see Candace and Tessa give me an encouraging thumbs up. I smiled before following Brady to where our date would be.

* * *

**Done! The next chapter is going to have their date! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. The Date

**Hi everyone! Happy New Year's! Enjoy the chapter! My first update of 2013!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"Are you sure I look ok?" I questioned my brothers as I examined my outfit. "You look awesome dude! Mikayla is going to love you!" I smiled at my brothers. "If you're sure." I looked myself over one last time before walking out the door of my room and to Mikayla's. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I'm not usually this way. When I usually go on a date with a girl, I am calm, collected, and have everything prepared and perfect. For some reason though, Mikayla seems different. I don't know why, but I thing I may be falling for her, hard.

I reached Mikayla's door after a few minutes, butterflies crashing into each other in my stomach. _You can do this Brady. It's now or never. _I raised my hand up and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened, revealing the beautiful girl that was my date. I smiled softly at her as she looked me in the eyes. "Are you ready to go, Kayla?" I questioned, using the new nickname I had thought of. Mikayla smiled and nodded her head before I offered her my arm and we were off, Mikayla holding on to my right arm.

The butterflies in my stomach felt as if they had turned into giant birds and were still running each other over. I quietly led Mikayla to an area Boomer and Boz had shown me earlier. It was a private area on the beach, reserved for the Kings if Kinkow only. Of course my brothers had let me use the area for my date, since I'm technically not king yet.

At the beach I had set up a picnic with help from Boomer and Boz who helped me set up by telling me all of the things Mikayla liked and such. Together we had found a blue and white plaid picnic blanket, a few blue lilies, Mikayla' favorite flower, and had helped me pick out a small bracelet to give Mikayla. It was gold with a small diamond heart charm.

Mikayla gasped as we entered the area where the picnic had been set up. "Brady, it's beautiful." I smiled at the girl next to me. "You're even more beautiful." I spoke without thinking before realizing what I had just said. _Am I really falling for her that fast? _I mentally shook my head as not to seem as if I was crazy.

I grasped Mikayla's hand in my own before leading her over to the blanket and sitting down, Mikayla sitting next to me. I turned to Mikayla and smiled at her. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions? I really want to get to know you better." Mikayla smiled. "Of course! Go ahead, ask away!"

"Well, since I already know who your favorite artist is," Mikayla blushed at this, "What is your favorite song?" She seemed to think for a moment. "Well, my favorite song would probably be 'Us Against the World'." I nodded. That was one of my favorites as well. "What about your favorite color, food, and such?"

"Well, my favorite color is blue and my favorite food is the Kinkowian Banana Split." I nodded my head once more. "I haven't tried the split yet though Boz has practically been begging me to go with him and get one." Mikayla laughed slightly at this. "What about you, Brady? Who is your favorite artist, song, color, and food?" I smiled at the girl in front of me.

"Well… I'm not sure on my favorite artist since I listen to so many, but I think my favorite song would have to be 'They Don't Know About Us' by Victoria Duffield with Cody Simpson because it describes what celebrities have to go through when they date someone."** (Awesome song. Please look it up.) **"As for my favorite color, maybe blue or black and food wise, probably churros." Mikayla smiled at my answers.

"Also, I got something for you." I reached into my pocket to pull out the box with the bracelet in it. I handed the box to Mikayla. "Brady, you didn't have to." She argued before taking the box. "I wanted to though." Mikayla slowly opened the box and when her eyes caught sight of the bracelet she gasped. "It's beautiful." She whispered in awe. "Do you like it?" I questioned, unsure of if she liked her gift or not.

"Brady, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me in a hug, which I gladly returned. "You're welcome Kayla." I mumbled into her hair, relishing her touch. Sparks were flying through my body at high speed. I had never felt this way with any girl before. Something then suddenly overcame me. I had an overwhelming urge to want to stay with Mikayla forever and to keep her in my arms.

Mikayla must have felt it too because neither of us wanted to let go of the other. "I love you." Mikayla whispered to me. "I love you too." I whispered back, a star struck feeling starting to overcome me before I realized what I had just said. I let go of Mikayla and jumped up. On instinct my right hand rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment of what I had just done. "W-We should probably start heading back. It's getting kind of late." Mikayla looked at me before nodding, a slightly crestfallen look on her face. I felt terrible for making her feel that way, but I didn't know what was happening to me. I was falling for some girl I just met.

"Let's go." She whispered quietly. I nodded my head and we were off to the castle. On the way back there was a slightly awkward yet comfortable silence between us, like we were happy to be together but we didn't know what to do. As soon as we reached the castle I hugged Mikayla. "Thank you for coming with me tonight. I'm sorry about my little freak out."

Mikayla gave me a small smile. "It's ok. I had a great time anyways. See you tomorrow Brady." I nodded before watching as Mikayla walked to her room. As soon as she was out of sight I bolted to my room before closing the door and locking it and sliding down the door, my head in my hands. _I've kissed her and told her I loved her when I only met her this morning. Not to mention, I don't know much about her either._ _What is happening to me?_

* * *

**Ooh, Brady's in L-O-V-E! Did you guys like the date? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Asking Out Again

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter of ****My Soul Mate****! I hope you like it! While I was writing this I saw the preview for the next four Pair of Kings episodes that are the finale and I have to say, they look EPIC! I can't wait! I think it's coming out in February though. So close.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Where we left off: Brady POV**_

_I've kissed her and told her I loved her when I only met her this morning. Not to mention, I don't know much about her either. What is happening to me?_

**Mikayla POV**

I sighed quietly as I walked into my room before I was attacked by a bunch of questions from my best friends. "So, how was it? What happened? Did you kiss? It must have been amazing! Did you feel the connection yet?" I gave my best friends a small smile. "Well, it wasn't what I thought, but that's probably because he freaked out slightly after we hugged. No, we didn't kiss, but he did give me this bracelet." I showed the girls the bracelet that Brady had placed on my wrist. They gasped. "It's so pretty!" They both exclaimed, causing me to smile.

"Also, to answer your last question, I did feel the connection. The only problem is I think he felt it but didn't know what it was, so he panicked. We probably would have stayed out longer if someone had explained to him what was going to happen." Candace and Tessa nodded. "Come with us. We know who needs to tell him what is happening." I nodded before following my friends out of the door and to the kings' room.

"Boomer, Boz, can we talk to you guys?" Candace questioned as we walked into the room, finding the two boys mentioned before playing a game of pool. "Sure thing Candace! What do you three need?" Boz smiled at his girlfriend as he gave her a small peck on the lips. "Have you guys talked to Brady since he and Mikayla came back from their date?" Tessa piped up next. Boomer and Boz both nodded. "Yeah, he seemed a little freaked out. When we asked him what was wrong, he just said that he needed time to think. Why? Did something happen on the date?" I nodded.

"When he and I hugged, we both felt the connection that you're supposed to feel when you come into contact with your soul mate. However, since he didn't know what was going on, he freaked out. He doesn't know about the whole soul mate thing like you guys do. That's why you weren't freaked out when you hugged your girlfriends for the first time. He doesn't know what's going on, so he panicked. What we need you guys to do is explain everything to him so that he doesn't think he's going crazy." Boomer and Boz both nodded.

"Can we do it in the morning? I'm kind of tired right now." The girls and I nodded. "See you guys tomorrow!" Candace and Tessa kissed their boyfriends good-night, leaving me slightly envious because I couldn't do that yet. "Can we stay here for tonight Mikayla?" Tessa questioned as we walked out of the kings room. I nodded in response, my tiredness starting to overcome me. As soon as I reached my room after Candace and Tessa moved into two of the guest rooms, I immediately laid down on my bed, falling asleep instantly still in the clothes I wore on my date.

**Brady POV **

"Brady, wake up. We need to tell you something. I groaned slightly as I was shaken awake. I sat up to find my brothers sitting on either side of me. "What's up you guys?" I yawned. "It's about why we asked you to come visit us on Kinkow." Now I was confused. "What do you mean? I came to visit you guys."

Boomer and Boz shook their heads. "You see Brady we have this tradition on Kinkow. When a girl turns seventeen years old she is given clues to find her soul mate that she is going to be with for the rest of her life, no matter what. A few days ago, Mikayla turned seventeen and visited the Shaman where she was given clues as to who her soul mate was. The clues were that he was tall, had solid raven-black hair, tan white skin, deep brown eyes, and that his initials were B.M.P. and he was royalty, which means he was somehow related to us. The Shaman also said that the boy went by another name as well, these initials being M.T.M. Think about that for a minute Brady. Do you know anyone who matches that?"

I let Boomer's words sink in. I was he and Boz's brother. I was tall and had solid raven-black hair, not to mention I had spent a while at the beach with friends, earning a tan along the way, and I had brown eyes. My name was Brady Mitchel Parker, meaning my initials were B.M.P. and I usually went by Mitchel Tate Musso, whose initials are M.T.M. _Wait a minute. The description matches me. Me. That means that I'm Mikayla's soul mate. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a girl I barely know. Although I did like it when we kissed, and I always get a funny feeling in my stomach when I'm near her._

Understanding must have flashed across my face because my brothers smiled. "Do you understand now?" Boz questioned. I nodded my head slowly, everything still sinking in. "Is that why I had this overwhelming urge to keep her in my arms last night?" My brothers nodded. "And why I said 'I love you' without even hesitating?" They nodded once more. "It might be a lot to take in. When we were told, it took us a few days to understand."

My brothers' words were slightly comforting. "So, I'm not going crazy since I really like Mikayla even though I just met her?" Once more I received nods in response. "Thank goodness! I thought this tropical air was doing something to my head!" I exclaimed, causing Boomer and Boz to laugh. "Now that that's settled, how about you come to breakfast with us? I hear they have cinnamon rolls!" Boz questioned. I smiled and nodded before I remembered something. "Do you guys mind if I change out of my pajamas first?" Boomer and Boz nodded. "Meet us downstairs in the dining room." I nodded, and with that, my brothers left the room so I could get dressed.

I quickly took a shower before getting dress in black jeans, a gray V-neck t-shirt, and my favorite pair of black converse. After I finished getting dressed I ran a comb through my hair before walking out of the room and down to the dining room. As soon as I was about to walk into the room, I remembered that Mikayla was going to be in there. I still felt bad about what happened last night between Mikayla and I. _Here goes nothing. _I thought as I walked into the room, immediately feeling all eyes on me. I decided to ignore the stares. "Good morning everyone!" I greeted as I sat down. A few mumbles of "Good morning." filled the room.

Of course the only open seat was the one across from Mikayla. As soon as I sat down I could feel her eyes on me. Feeling adventurous, I raised my gaze to meet hers. She seemed slightly startled before she smiled. I winked at her before digging into my breakfast. "Ooh, someone likes you!" Candace whispered not very discreetly to Mikayla, who in turn responded with a small, "Hush Candace." I just smirked at my work. Boomer and Boz each nudged me, both of them smiling.

I just shook my head in amusement and continued to eat. I was extremely hungry since I didn't eat anything before or after my date with Mikayla. After a few minutes we had all finished eating. Boomer and Boz both left with their girlfriends, saying they were going for a walk on the beach, leaving Mikayla and I alone.

"About last night-" Mikayla and I spoke at the same time. We both stopped mid-sentence. Mikayla motioned for me to continue. "About last night, I'm sorry for the way I acted. Everything was new to me, and I didn't know what was going on so I freaked out. I didn't mean to ruin the date." Mikayla smiled at me. "Brady, you didn't ruin the date. I had an amazing time, and it's my fault for not explaining the whole 'soul mate' thing before anyways." I smiled at the girl in front of me. "It's not your fault. My brothers didn't bother telling me about any of your traditions here. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were trying to make me make a fool out of myself by not following some tradition."

Mikayla laughed at this. I enjoyed hearing her angelic voice and her beautiful laugh. I felt as if I was on cloud nine when I did. "Maybe. With your brothers, I never know what's going on in their heads." I smiled at the girl in front of me. "I don't think I would want to know." Mikayla laughed again, causing me to chuckle slightly myself. I was about to say something when I felt my phone vibrate I my pocket. I opened it to look at the message. It was from Boomer.

"_Ask her out." _I stared at the message for a moment. _He wants me to ask her out again? _My phone vibrated once more. This time, it was from Boz. _"Do it Brady. You will thank us later." _I glanced around the room, trying to figure out where my brothers were. They had to be in here, otherwise they wouldn't have known if I asked her or not. _"You two are stalkers. ;)" _I texted my brothers back. _"JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!"_ I received the exact same text from both of my brothers at the same time. I smiled at the phone before shifting my attention to Mikayla, who was looking at me slightly confused.

"Mikayla, would you like to go out with me again tonight, as a make up for last night?" Mikayla smiled and nodded. "I would love to Brady." I smiled at the angel in front of me. We both stood up. "Can you meet me in the throne room at say, six?" Mikayla nodded. "It's a date then!" I declared, eliciting some giggles from the girl. "It's a date." Mikayla smiled at me as my brothers and their girlfriends burst into the room.

Candace and Tessa quickly grabbed Mikayla and dragged her out of the room, leaving me with my brothers. "See bro, now you have a date with the girl you like! We told you to ask her out, and now you two are going out!" Boz exclaimed. I smiled at my brothers. "How did you know I didn't ask her out the first time you told me to? Were you, oh I don't know, eavesdropping?" I smirked as I walked closer to them. They both shook their heads. "No, we weren't eavesdropping, we were about to come back in when we heard you two talking." My brothers both lied. I shook my head.

"You guys do realize I can tell when you're lying, right? We are brothers after all." Boomer and Boz shook their heads, trying to conceal their smiles. "We aren't lying Brady, I promise!" Boomer exclaimed. I shook my head and stopped, knowing it was best to let it go for now. "So, you guys up to preparing another date?" Boomer and Boz both smiled and nodded before we left the dining room, intent on making this date even better than the last.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	8. Saving Mitchel

**Hi everyone! Enjoy the chapter! Also, I go back to school tomorrow so updates will be less frequent.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

"Since you wore the other dress on your date yesterday, how about we find a different outfit for you to wear?" Candace proposed as we began walking out of the castle. I shook my head. "We could probably find an outfit for me to wear in my closet. I have some good clothes." I argued. Candace shook her head. "Last time we looked in your closet, there was nothing good. We are going shopping!" She exclaimed. I looked to Tessa for help.

"Candace, maybe Mikayla could borrow something of yours instead of having to buy a completely new outfit?" Tessa suggested. Candace sighed. "Fine, but I get to pick it out!" Tessa and I both nodded our heads in agreement. "I'm ok with that." We responded simultaneously. Candace smiled.

"Since we have a while until I have to get ready, how about we hang out at your parents' shop Tessa?" I questioned the red-haired girl. "That is if they don't mind us hanging out around there." I continued. Tessa shook her head. "Oh, my parents won't mind! They love it when we help out in the shop!" I smiled at Tessa. "Well then, let's go!" I exclaimed, causing Candace and Tessa to laugh. We then walked together to Tessa's Parents' shop, The Kinkowian Plant Shop.

"Hello girls!" Tessa's mom, Mrs. Wild, greeted us. **(I made the name up. I don't think their last name was mentioned.)** "Hi Mrs. Wild!" Candace and I greeted in return. "Are you three here to help out?" Mr. Wild questioned as he appeared beside his wife. Candace, Tessa, and I nodded in response. "Do you mind if you help set up the plants out front?" Once again the girls and I nodded. "We will get right on it!" Tessa exclaimed before the three of us walked outside.

We all picked up some of the different flowers and arranged them in the display areas. We talked while we worked. "So Mikayla, are you excited for tonight?" Tessa smiled at me. I nodded my head. "It's going to be amazing, I just know it!" Candace and Tessa both smiled before we heard screaming. "What's going on?" I questioned. My friends just shrugged. I listened closer to the screams to hear what they were saying. "Mitchel! Come back Mitchel! We love you!" I then noticed a figure clad in black running from a mob. "It's Brady!" I whispered. "We have to save him!"

"We can pull him into the shop!" Tessa whispered in return. I nodded and prepared to grab Brady when he reached me. Seconds later Brady rushed right past me, only for the girls and me to grab him and pull him into the shop. I covered his mouth with my hand so he wouldn't give himself away. "Let me go!" Brady cried through my hand. "Brady, hush." I whispered as we pulled him farther into the store. He immediately relaxed when he recognized my voice. We all waited for the mob to pass before I uncovered Brady's mouth. He spun around to face us.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to die out there!" Brady exclaimed, causing all of us to laugh. "They wouldn't try to kill you, just maybe steal all of your clothes and anything you had on you, take several pictures of you, some of them even would go as far as kissing you." Candace explained. "They better leave him alone! He's mine!" I growled as I wrapped my arms around Brady's waist. Brady just smiled and wrapped his arms around me in return. "Awe, you two are so cute together!" Candace and Tessa squealed, causing Brady and I to laugh.

"Can I please take a picture of you two and post it on the web?" Candace questioned. Brady shifted next to me. I then realized what he was worried about. "It's not the internet Brady, we have an actually spider web here where you can post pictures and things on it so the islanders can see." I explained to the raven-haired boy beside me. He nodded in understanding. "So, you two don't mind if I post a picture of you on the web?" Candace asked once more. Brady looked at me. "I'm fine with it if you are." I nodded. "Go ahead and take the picture Candace. " I smiled at my best friend.

Brady wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his waist as well before we both smiled. Candace snapped the photo before showing it to us. "You guys look so cute!" Tessa exclaimed. I had to agree. I really liked the picture. "I'll post this on the web later!" Candace smiled before she skipped out of the shop, humming one of Brady's songs. Brady must have noticed because he smirked slightly.

"So, how did you end up being chased by those girls?" I questioned the boy in front of me. "Well, Boomer, Boz, and I were trying to set everything up for our date tonight when I was mobbed. That's all there really is to it. You get spotted once and then everyone's after you!" Brady finished telling his little 'story' with a small smile on his face. He must have realized something because he glanced at his watch, a worried expression crossing his face.

"I need to go. I told Boomer and Boz that I would meet them back at the castle after I escaped from the mob. I'll see you later Kayla." Brady gave me a small peck on the lips. As soon as his lips touched mine, we heard a click. We pulled away to see Tessa holding her phone, a small smile on her face. "I couldn't help it." She smiled sheepishly before showing us the picture. She had taken it right as we kissed. Brady smiled. "Can you please send that to Boomer? He can send it to me." Tessa nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Thanks Tessa. Now I really have to get going. I'll see you Kayla." Brady gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking over to the door. He glanced outside before pulling up his hood and running out.

I turned to Tessa. "You have to send me that picture!" I giggled. Tessa smiled. "I will! You two are just adorable together!" I then noticed the time on Tessa's phone. "Oh no, we have to go! I have to get ready for my date with Brady!" I exclaimed before grabbing Tessa's arm and began to drag her to Candace's house where I would get ready for my date.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? The next chapter will have the make-up date! Thanks for reading! **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	9. Make Up Date

**Hi everyone! Here's an update! Enjoy the chapter! Also, has anyone else seen Les Misérables? It's an awesome movie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is my OC Tate.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I quickly rushed into the castle, the doors closing behind me. "Brady! You're alive!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed as the rushed towards me before tackling me in a hug. "Yep, I made it out alive thanks to our girlfriends. They pulled me into Tessa's parent's shop." Boomer and Boz smiled at the mention of their girlfriends. "Now, is everything for the date ready?" I questioned my two brothers, wanting to make sure everything was perfect for Mikayla and I's date., especially since I kind of knew what to expect now with the whole 'soul mate' thing.

Boomer and Boz both nodded. "Yes Brady, everything's ready except for you because you need to get dressed." I smiled at my brothers. "Thanks guys." They both smiled before I rushed off to my room to hurry and take a shower before I had to meet Mikayla.

As soon as I reached my room I picked out some clothes from my suitcase. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket as well as a pair of white tennis shoes. I then walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

**20 Minutes Later**

I walked out of the shower and quickly got dressed before combing my hair, wanting to impress Mikayla even though this is our second date. As soon as I was finished getting dressed and combing my hair I glanced at my watch. It was 5:55. _Time to meet Mikayla!_ I smiled as I walked out of my room and down to the throne room, arriving exactly one minute until six.

Mikayla walked in a few minutes later. She was wearing a beautiful light pink dress. It went down to her knees and had a black belt around the middle. She had a pair of white sandals on as well as a white purse. Her hair had been very slightly curled. "You look beautiful Kayla." I complimented the girl in front of me, causing her to blush in return.

"Are you ready to go?" Mikayla nodded. I held out my hand for her, which she quickly accepted before we walked hand in hand to where our date was going to be. This time I had made reservations at a very expensive restaurant on Kinkow called _Little Italy._ It was an Italian restaurant that everyone who went there recommended it. Once we reached the restaurant Mikayla gasped.

"Brady, this place is extremely expensive!" I smiled at my date. "You do realize that I'm a famous actor and singer, not to mention my brothers are kings of this island, right?" Mikayla smiled. "I know. I just feel bad because you're having to pay for all of this." I gave Mikayla a small hug. "Don't worry about it Kayla. Tonight is about just the two of us." Mikayla blushed slightly before I led her into the restaurant.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the entrance greeted us. "Reservation for Parker please." I responded. The lady checked her list before nodding. "Right this way please." I nodded before following the lady, Mikayla walking beside me. We both stared in awe at the beautiful restaurant. There were glass chandeliers and tables with white tablecloths. Everything was so fancy and elegant, I didn't know what to think.

"Here is your table. Your waiter will be here soon." Mikayla and I both thanked the lady before sitting down on either side of the table. We were right next to a window and we could see the ocean. The moonlight was shining down on the water, turning it into a beautiful pale white color. "This is amazing." Mikayla whispered. I smiled, my mouth unable to form words.

"Hello there, I am Tate. I'm going to be your server tonight." The teenage boy handed us menus. He had brown hair, that was slightly shorter then mine, and tan skin. He had bright blue eyes as well and looked to be around Mikayla and I's age. "Thank you Tate." Mikayla and I both smiled at the boy. "What can I get you two to drink?" Tate questioned as he pulled out a pen and paper from his back pocket.

"I would like water please." Mikayla spoke first. "I'll take water as well please." Tate nodded before writing it down and walking off, leaving Mikayla and I alone. "Brady, this is amazing. I don't know what to say." Mikayla continued to look around at the restaurant with awe-struck eyes. I was about to speak when Tate arrived with our drinks. "Here you go!" Are you ready to order?" I looked at Mikayla. "Do you know what you want?" Mikayla nodded.

"Alright then, what can I get for you Miss?" Tate questioned as he opened his notepad, pencil ready to write. "I would like the angel hair pasta." Mikayla ordered first. Tate nodded and wrote it down before turning to me. "And what would you like Mr.?" I looked at the menu. "I would like spaghetti please." Tate nodded as he scribbled down my order as well. "Will that be all?" Mikayla and I both nodded. "Alright then! Your order will be out soon." Tate then walked off to another table.

I smiled as I turned to Mikayla. "So, do you mind telling me about yourself? I still don't know much about you." Mikayla smiled and nodded. "What would you like to know?" I thought for a moment. "Anything you would be willing to tell me." A thoughtful look crossed Mikayla's face. "Well, as you already know, my best friends are Tessa and Candace, and I work as the head guard here on Kinkow for your brothers, and now you, you're my favorite artist, and I'm not too much of a girly-girl. I'm more of the slightly tomboyish type."

I nodded. _She's perfect._ I was about to speak again before Tate arrived with Mikayla and I's food. "Here you go. Enjoy your meal." Tate smiled at Mikayla and I before walking away. "This looks delicious!" Mikayla exclaimed, causing me to chuckle. "Only the best for you Kayla." Mikayla blushed at my words before giving me a small smile. I smiled in return before we both dug into our food.

While Mikayla and I were eating, we both snuck glances at one another. Every time I caught Mikayla's eye, she would blush and look back at her food. I smiled at my work before turning my attention back to my own food. _This spaghetti is fantastic! I'm going to have to thank Boomer and Boz for recommending this restaurant!_ We both finished eating a few minutes later. I quickly paid for the meal before Mikayla and I left.

"That restaurant was amazing!" Mikayla exclaimed as we walked to the beach together. I nodded in agreement. "I have to say, that was probably the best food I've ever had, and that's saying a lot coming from me. I've eaten at a ton of fancy places before, but none of them even came close to that one!" Mikayla giggled at my words before she leaned her head on my shoulders, our hands intertwining as we walked together along the beach.

The wind was blowing softly, allowing the ocean breeze to fill the air. I smiled as the breeze flew around Mikayla and I. _This night is perfect. There's only one thing that could make this better. _Mikayla must have sensed what I was thinking because she spoke up. "Tonight is perfect. Thank you so much for bringing me out tonight Brady."

"It's not perfect yet Kayla." I stopped Mikayla for a moment before looking into her eyes and taking her hands in my own. "Mikayla, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Said girl immediately broke out into a wide smile before nodding furiously. "Yes!" She exclaimed, causing me to chuckle before I leaned down and took her lips in my own in a deep, passionate kiss. Our lips danced together, fitting perfectly together. "I love you." I whispered to Mikayla as we broke apart for a few seconds before our lips joined together once more.

Meanwhile, while Brady and Mikayla were enjoying one another's company on the beach, others were plotting the demise of Bra-Kayla. Several of the girls who had been chasing Brady earlier today were glaring at the photo Candace had posted on the web that showed Bra-Kayla together.

"What does she have that makes him want her? We could all equally be just as good for him!" One of the girls growled. "Yeah, why can't one of us have Mitchel? We are his biggest fans after all." Another girl nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have a proposition for you." The girls all turned around to see one of the boy teenagers from their school. "What do you want Tristan?" The first girl spoke up again. "Well, you all say that you want this, Mitchel Musso boy, while I want his girlfriend to be my girlfriend. So let's make a deal. We all work together to break the two up, and then you get the boy while I get the girl." A small murmur washed through the group of girls. "Very well Tristan. You have a deal." The first girl, usually the leader of the group held out her hand to shake. Tristan grasped it in his own, an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the date? Also, Tate made an appearance! As for the deal made at the end, what do you think will happen? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	10. Preparing for Fun In the Sun

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Mikayla and I took our time as we pulled away from each other, both of us smiling widely. "I love you so much!" I mumbled as I buried my face in my beautiful girlfriend's hair and squeezed, causing her to giggle. "I love you too Brady." She whispered in my ear. _This is perfect. _

I then slid my hand into Mikayla's before I tugged on it slightly, signaling I wanted her to walk with me. Together we continued walking down the beach, her head on my shoulder. We eventually found the perfect spot underneath two palm trees where we could see the moonlight shining on the ocean. Together we sat down on the sand, Mikayla immediately snuggling into my side while I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed together like this, allowing a comfortable silence to take over while we continued to snuggle on the beach. _I'm going to have to thank my brothers for asking me to come here later. _

After what seemed like forever but was probably only thirty minutes, Mikayla spoke up. "Brady, we need to start heading back. I don't want my dad to start freaking out, not to mention your brothers might be worried." I sighed. "Are you sure we have to go back now? Can't we just stay here a little bit longer?" I gave Mikayla my best puppy dog look.

She sighed. "Fine, we can stay a few more minutes, but you're explaining why we were gone so long." I smiled. "I'm good with that. I'll just tell them you didn't want to leave." Mikayla pushed my shoulder playfully. "Oh hush Brady." I chuckled slightly before standing up and holding my hand out for Mikayla. She quickly accepted it before standing up as well, her hand staying in mine as we began walking back to the castle.

We arrived a few minutes later, both of us still holding onto one another. I walked Mikayla to her room, happy that no one stopped us. We eventually reached Mikayla's room. Said girl opened her door before she turned to me. "Good night Brady." I smiled at the girl. "Good night Mikayla. I love you." I leaned down and connected our lips for one more final kiss of the night, a small peck on the lips. "I love you too Brady." Mikayla whispered before she turned and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. I sighed before walking to my own room and getting ready for bed before lying down and falling asleep, my dreams filled with thoughts about the beautiful guard girl.

**The Next Morning**

"Brady, wake up! Brady! Brady! Wake up already!" I groaned as I was shaken furiously while someone was yelling in my ear. "Good morning to you too." I sighed as I sat up and looked at my brothers, who smiled in return. "Is there any reason for waking me up?" Boomer and Boz nodded. I stared at them, waiting for them to continue. "Oh, you want us to tell you why?" Boz questioned. I nodded in response.

"Well, we wanted to know how your date with Mikayla went last night, but we ran into her on the way here and asked her, so we know what went down, pretty much." Boomer explained. "Then why did you wake me up?" I questioned, hopping out of bed and walking over to my suitcase to pick out some new clothes to wear.

"We just felt like waking you up. What's wrong with that?" Boz replied as he and Boomer sat down on the bed. "Well, sleep is a nice thing when you can get some." I turned around and stared at my brothers, trying to get my point across. They both knew I was usually very busy, so the time I had off from recording and filming was nice. Boomer smiled. "Well, we will let you sleep in tomorrow because right now, we want your point of view of the date!" I sighed, but nodded anyways.

"Alright then, what do you want to know about it?" I questioned as I sat down beside my brothers, my plans for getting ready for the day pushed aside. "Anything you want to tell us." I nodded at Boz's words before considering what I was going to say.

"Well, after we left the castle I took Mikayla to the restaurant we had made reservations at and we ate dinner there. Also, before I forget, the restaurant was amazing. Thanks for recommending it." I smiled at my brothers who smiled in return. "Yeah, we've eaten there a few times. They have amazing food, most likely the best on the island." Boz agreed.

"After we left the restaurant, I took her for a walk on the beach where I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes, and we just continued to walk around together before we found a spot on the beach and sat down and just sat there, enjoying one another's company." Boomer and Boz nodded. "That was about it. After that I brought her back to the castle where we said good night."

"That's it?" I nodded in response to Boomer's question. "That's basically what we did. Why, were you expecting more?" Boomer and Boz shared a glance, making me slightly uneasy. "No, we weren't expecting more, but did anything, you know, strange happen while you guys were out?" Boz responded as he turned his gaze to meet mine. I shook my head, curiosity beginning to flow through me.

"Ok then. We were just making sure you didn't see any giant spider guys." I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to speak before Boomer spoke up. "If you ask Mikayla, she'll give you a whole lesson on the spider guys, but we can give you the short version." I nodded my head, my curiosity growing stronger.

"The spider guys are called Tarantula People, and they usually only stay on the dark side of the island, but they can sometimes stray to the light side, and we don't want them to grab you in case they do come to the light side." Boz explained.

I nodded. "So, stay away from any giant spider guys, or else they might kidnap me?" Boomer and Boz both nodded. "Well then, I should probably stay away from the dark side, or at least have Mikayla with me." I smiled at my brothers as I stood up and picked up my forgotten change of clothes. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, so I'll meet you guys in the dining room in about thirty minutes, ok?" Boomer and Boz both nodded at my words before they left the room. I smiled slightly to myself before walking into the bathroom.

**30 Minutes Later**

I walked into the dining room to find my brothers, their girlfriends, and my own girlfriend sitting at the table. I sat down beside Mikayla, but not before giving her a small kiss on the cheek, earning awes from Candace and Tessa and making Mikayla blush.

"Alright lovebirds, keep the PDA to a minimum at the table please." I smirked at Boz's words before giving Mikayla a long kiss. "So much for the no PDA thing." Boomer teased Boz, but I ignored them and continued to kiss my beautiful girlfriend.

After a few more moments I broke the kiss, pulling away from Mikayla slowly. "And they finally finish!" Boomer exclaimed dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes and smile at my brothers in return. "Please, I know you two have done that before." I teased my brothers, causing them and their girlfriends to blush furiously. "Be quiet Brady." My brothers were both trying to hide their smiles.

"So then, what's for breakfast?" I questioned, wanting to move away from the previous topic even though it was a lot of fun to tease my brothers. "Well, we were all going to eat just some eggs and ham. Is that ok with you?" I nodded my head in response to Mikayla's words. The food then arrived, the chefs bringing some for me as well before we all dug in.

**45 Minutes Later**

After we all finished eating breakfast my brothers and their girlfriends, as well as my girlfriend and I were all standing together in the throne room. "What should we do now guys?" Boz spoke up. I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still trying to find my way around the island so I really don't know what happens on here."

"We could go surfing?" Candace proposed. My brothers and I shared a look. "I don't know, that didn't quite work out last time we tried." The three girls looked at us, confused. "What happened?" Mikayla questioned before wrapping her arms around my waist, me doing the same to her. "Let's just say someone tipped off my fans and thought it would be a good idea to chase me." All three girls nodded their heads in understanding. "Can we still go?" Mikayla looked up at me. "Please Brady?" Mikayla's eyes widened slightly. She was trying to use her puppy eyes on me, and they were working. I shifted slightly, trying hard to decline, but I was beginning to crack.

Mikayla then smiled at me, and that's when I cracked. My eyes were lost in hers, like I was under a spell. "Anything for you Kayla." I mumbled, not even realizing what I was saying. Boomer and Boz snickered behind me, earning disapproving looks from their girlfriends, but I took no notice.

"Well then, let's get ready!" Mikayla exclaimed before reaching up and giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away with her friends. I stood where I was, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Anything for you Kayla, I love you Kayla!" My brothers started to tease me about what had just happened. "Hush guys." I muttered, my cheeks turning very red. "You're majesties, if you do recall, you two were the exact same way with Candace and Tessa." Mason's deep voice caused all three of us to jump. My brothers and I spun around at the same time to see the giant man towering over us.

"Hi Mason." We all greeted warily. I still didn't know much about this man besides the fact that he was my girlfriend/soul mate's father. "Where were you three about to go?" He questioned, his gaze moving between the three of us. "We were about to go to the beach with our girlfriends." Boomer answered casually. Mason nodded. "Very well then." He turned to me.

"Do you need some of the guards to go with you so you aren't mobbed?" I shook my head. "I think we'll be fine. Thank you for the offer though." Mason nodded before he left the room. "Well, I think we should hurry up and get ready if we're going to be ready when the girls come back!" Boz exclaimed. Boomer and I both nodded in agreement before we split off to our rooms to get dressed.

I quickly searched my suitcase before finally finding a pair of black swim trunks with white lines going down the sides of it. I then changed into my swimsuit before sliding on some sandals and grabbing a towel. I then rushed back to the throne room to find Boomer and Boz waiting, but no sign of the girls.

"Wait! We're coming!" My brothers and I turned to the sound, which was coming from the hallway. Candace, Mikayla, and Tessa rushed into the hallway, each one of them going to their respective boyfriends. "Is everyone ready to go?" I questioned, earning nods from the group. "Let's go!" Mikayla exclaimed before she began walking towards the door, pulling me behind her. We all then began our trek to the beach, ready for some fun in the sun.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!  
Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	11. Beach Time

**Hiya everyone! Since today's my birthday, I'm going to give a present to you guys by updating HBBHIB, Wanted, and this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

We all began our walk to the beach with me in the lead while Brady walked right by my side, his arm wrapped around my waist. I was leaning on him slightly, enjoying the feeling of his arm around me. When I was little I had always wondered who I was going to end up with as my soul mate, and now I couldn't be any happier with who it is. I mean, who wouldn't want to have their favorite star as their boyfriend? Not to mention he was the brother of my best friends' soul mates, which meant the three of us would all actually be sisters one day when we were all married.

"Mikayla, we're here." Brady's musical voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around, only to find he was right. We had arrived at the beach and the others were already setting their stuff down. "What were you thinking about?" Brady questioned as he turned so he could wrap both of his arms around my waist and we were able to face each other. "I was thinking about us. I mean, if you had told me a few weeks ago that my soul mate and future boyfriend was Mitchel Musso, I would have never believed you. I mean, I would think you had been inside my dreams or something." Brady smiled before he leaned down and gave me a small kiss before leaning his forehead on mine.

"You better believe it, because I'm here and I'm never letting you go." His words caused me to smile widely. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered, reaching up and giving him another small kiss before letting go of him and walking over to where the others had set their stuff, Brady following behind me.

We were lucky. The beach was basically deserted, one of the specific reasons I had chosen this beach. I didn't want us to have to leave because Brady or the kings were mobbed by fans, not to mention I did it because I didn't want any other girl looking at MY boyfriend, but I guess that was to be expected when your boyfriend is a famous celebrity, not to mention the most loved celebrity on Kinkow asides from Boomer and Boz.

"Come on Brady, let's go!" My attention was brought away from my thoughts once more as I watched Brady slide off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest. "Girl, he has muscle!" Candace and Tessa squealed as they came to sit beside me. I nodded, my attention focused on my now shirtless boyfriend. The three of us watched as he picked up his surfboard and ran out to the water where his brothers were waiting. _He's so cute!_ I sighed dreamily as I watched him swim out to his brothers.

"You have it bad!" Tessa teased as I finally turned my attention to my best friends. "I can't help it! Let's face it; he is my soul mate after all. I can look at him how I want." I responded before lying down on a towel. "Yep, because you're stuck with him!" Candace teased as she laid down next to me, Tessa doing the same on my other side. "I think that's a good thing, not a bad one." I sighed as we all watched the boys begin surfing.

"You're so lucky! You get to have your favorite celebrity all to yourself." Candace sighed. Tessa nodded in agreement. "You guys do realize that when the three of us all get married to our respective boyfriends, we're going to become sisters and you two will be related to Brady right?" Both of my friends' eyes widened. "You're right!" They both squealed before bursting out laughing. I couldn't help but join them. The three of us were lying on the ground, laughing our heads off.

After a few minutes we calmed down to the point where we only let out a small giggle every few moments. What we didn't notice though was the three shadows standing over us. Tessa was the first one to notice. "Hi boys! What's up?" Candace and I also looked up, the two of us finding our respective boyfriends standing in front of us, all of them soaking wet.

"Are you three going to swim with us?" Boz questioned. I looked at the girls. "Well, we weren't really planning on it…" Tessa trailed off before Boomer reached down and picked her up, earning a slight squeal from her. "Boomer, you're getting me wet!" She giggled. My eyes widened as I realized what the boys were planning to do. "Brady, don't you dare-" I didn't get to finish as he picked me up easily and cradled me in his arms bridal style. "Brady!" I squealed as I felt the water on his chest beginning to soak my clothes. I struggled to get out of his grip but failed.

The three boys then looked at each other, all of them smirking. Boz had picked up Candace by now, and the girls and I were struggling to get out of the boys' grasps. The boys then turned and began walking towards the water, all three of them still carrying us girls. "Brady, if you take me into that water you are going to die!" I yelled as I tried to escape from him, only earning a chuckle from the boy. "Well, I'll enjoy my last moments in life then." He teased. I shook my head and tried not to smile at his comment.

"Brady!" I cried out, hitting said boy on the chest, trying everything I could so that I didn't end up in the water. Finally, I came up with an idea right as Brady reached the water. "Brady, if you don't take me into the water then I'll give you a kiss…" I trailed off, hoping he would take my offer. "Hmm…" Brady pretended to think. "I don't know, it depends on if your friends would do the same for my brothers." Brady glanced at his brothers while I shifted my gaze between my friends. They both nodded their heads before turning to look at their boyfriends. "Please?" We all three looked at our respective boyfriends with our puppy dog eyes, begging slightly. Brady's eyes became glazed over as they met mine, a sign that showed my trick was working.

"Okay Kayla." He murmured. I smiled but that quickly turned into a frown as Brady walked farther into the water. I then noticed his eyes weren't glazed over anymore. "Wait, what?" I cried out as Brady kept walking until the top if the water was touching me. It was cold. "Brady, don't you dare!" I screamed. Brady just smiled before he let go of me, causing me to crash down into the water. I quickly swam above the water, gasping for breath. Brady was treading water right beside me. "Brady!" I growled as I started hitting him. He quickly caught my hands, laughing the whole time.

"Oh come on Kayla, you have to admit that it was kind of funny!" I growled and tried to act like I was mad at him, but the huge smile on my face showed my true feelings. Brady smiled before he let go of my hands and pulled me closer to him. "I love you." I smiled even wider. "I love you too, goofball." I teased before we both leaned in, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

We were both then interrupted by water splashing us. Together we turned to find the source of the attack: Boomer and Boz with Candace and Tessa right beside them. Brady and I smirked at each other before we both began to splash the other two couples back, ending in a complete splashing war between the six of us.

After about an hour of all of us swimming around in the ocean together and a few more splashing wars, we all were walking back to the castle, the six of us exhausted to say the least. We all reached the castle after a few minutes of walking before we all split up to go to our respective rooms, Candace and Tessa following me.

"That was the best beach day ever!" Candace squealed as soon as my door was closed. I nodded my head, too tired to say anything. "You know what; we should all do a triple date together!" Tessa exclaimed. I nodded again, my eyelids beginning to droop. "Maybe later guys, I'm going to take a nap." Tessa and Candace nodded before they left the room, probably to go home. I smiled before lying down on my bed, still in my swimsuit, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	12. Heartbroken

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter for ****My Soul Mate****! Enjoy! Also, thank you for the birthday wishes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

It's been almost two weeks since I've come to Kinkow, and I love it here. I have my brothers, everything you could ever want in the world, and most of all, I have my beautiful girlfriend. There's only one thing that's troubling me, and my brothers would be the ones to help me.

"Boomer, Boz, can I talk to you guys?" I questioned as I walked into my brothers' room. "Sure thing bro! What's up?" Boz smiled as he and Boomer hopped up from their beds to walk over to me. "It's about how long I'm here on Kinkow. You see, my agent called me yesterday and told me that I need to head back to Malibu so I can film the music video for my song 'Lonely' **(Still waiting on the album. -.-)** and I need to leave by tomorrow morning in order to be back on time." My brothers nodded. "What's the problem then?" Boomer asked, confusion evident in his voice.

I bit my lip. This was the part I wished I could avoid. "I have to tell Mikayla." Both of my brothers nodded in understanding. "You don't want to leave her do you?" Boz questioned gently. I shook my head, the thought of leaving my girl causing my heart to ache. Boz and Boomer both shared a look at my sad expression. "If you want, you could take her out to dinner tonight and then tell her." I shook my head again. "No, I don't want to build up all this happiness only to crush it." My brothers nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed as I leaned against the pool table. "I don't want to leave her, but I have to go back. I can't stay here forever." Boomer and Boz both smiled at me sympathetically. "Are you sure you can't just stay here?" Boomer questioned as he came to stand next to me. "No Boom, I can't stay. No matter how much I wish I could, I can't just leave my fans like that." Boomer sighed.

"Maybe if you just come right out and say it then it won't be so bad." Boz suggested. I shrugged, still unsure on what to do. "Hey guys, what's up?" Candace's voice filled the room as she, Tessa, and Mikayla all walked in and went to stand in front of their respective boyfriends. "Well, we were just talking about-" I waved my hands in the air behind Mikayla as I realized what Boz was about to say. Mikayla, sensing the air moving behind her turned around and looked at me. I quickly let my arms fall to my sides. Mikayla stared at me for a moment, confusion shining in her eyes, before she turned around again to face my brothers.

"What were you talking about Boz?" Candace questioned her boyfriend. Boz's gaze shifted so it met mine. I shook my head, mouthing 'No' as I did so. "We were just talking about how much fun it was at the beach last week!" Boz quickly covered up. I smiled and mouthed a small "Thank you" to my brother. "Well, we were wondering if you three wanted to come with us to the new café in the village that just opened up." Tessa explained. Boomer and Boz nodded their heads before all eyes turned to me.

"I think I'm just going to stay here." I admitted, trying to find a way out of going with the group since I didn't want to be mobbed by fans, and I still needed time to figure out how to tell Mikayla that I was leaving. "I'll stay with you then!" Mikayla smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ok then, we'll see you two lovebirds later!" Boomer smiled as he and our other friends walked out of the room to the new café.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mikayla questioned as she stood up on her toes and gave me a long, lingering kiss, leaving me slightly dazed. "W-We c-could…" My mind was fogged up as I began stuttering like crazy. Mikayla laughed at my twisted tongue. "We could what Brady, hmm?" She teased as she leaned her head against my chest. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my beautiful girlfriend.

"How about I teach you that song I promised." I whispered in her ear. Mikayla looked up at me. "Would you be willing to do it?" I nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't willing." Mikayla smiled before she let go of my neck and grabbed my hand in hers. "Let's go then!" She exclaimed before rushing towards the door, dragging me with her. I laughed in response and followed her through the castle to my room, all worries about telling her I was leaving gone.

As soon as we arrived at my room I unlocked the door before leading Mikayla inside. Said girl walked over to my bed and sat down while I grabbed my guitar. I then realized something as I sat down next to Mikayla. "Do you have a guitar?" She shook her head. I smiled, an idea coming into my mind. "Come here then." Mikayla looked at me confused before she stood up and walked over to me so that she was standing in front of me. I reached out and pulled Mikayla down so that she was sitting on my lap, her back facing me, before I handed her the guitar. I placed my hands so they covered hers next.

"Now, what do you want to learn how to play?" I questioned the guard girl. "Can you teach me how to play 'Us Against the World'?" Mikayla responded. I nodded my head, my thoughts racing to remember the notes. "Alright then. Here's how it goes." I used my hands to move Mikayla's, slowly strumming the first few notes. Recognizing the tune, Mikayla shifted her gaze to mine and smiled. "Do you think you could teach me the whole song?" I nodded before we got to work.

**Two Hours Later**

"It's us against the world…" I sang as Mikayla strummed the last few notes of the song on the guitar with my help. As soon as we finished Mikayla spun around in my arms, the guitar lying on the bed, and hugged me. "Thank you so much! I've always wanted to learn one of your songs on the guitar, and I was taught by the one who actually wrote and sang the song!" She exclaimed, causing me to smile. "You're welcome, but there is something I want in return." Mikayla looked at me confused. Using this as my cue, I leaned down and captured her lips in my own. Realizing what I meant, Mikayla smiled against my lips before kissing me in return.

We pulled away after about two or three minutes, both of us panting slightly. "I love you so much." I mumbled as I hugged Mikayla, burying my face in her hair and inhaling her amazing tropical scent. How did she smell like the island breeze and tropical fruit all at the same time? "I love you too Brady." Mikayla whispered in return as we broke apart.

_Tell her now. _My thoughts returned to my worries from earlier about telling Mikayla I was leaving. "Mikayla, there's something I need to-" I was interrupted by the door bursting open and Mikayla's friends as well as my brothers flying into the room. "Mikayla, there is a new shop in the mall that just opened today! We have to go!" Candace exclaimed as she and Tessa each grabbed one of Mikayla's arms and pulled her away from me. "Can we talk later Brady?" Mikayla questioned as she stood next to her friends. I nodded, all of my courage I had worked up to use when telling her fading away rapidly. "Sure." Mikayla smiled before she and the other two girls left.

"Were you about to tell her about you leaving?" Boomer questioned as he and Boz sat on either side of me. I just nodded in response, not really feeling like talking. My brothers noticing my sadness both glanced at each other before turning back to me. "How about we go for a walk in the village? That will cheer you up!" Boz proposed. I smiled and nodded before we all hopped off the bed and began walking towards the village.

Together we all walked around for a few minutes, my brothers allowing me to take in the different sights I still hadn't seen since I've come to Kinkow. We greeted villagers and took some pictures while I signed autographs for the few fans I came across. I was enjoying my time in the village since it was the first time I had been able to come here without being chased or mobbed. That is, until we walked around a corner.

"I love you Tristan. You're my real soul mate. Not that 'Mitchel Musso' guy." My brothers and I heard a girl's voice say. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but this wasn't just any girl's voice, it was Mikayla's. My Mikayla's and I could see her beautiful brunette locks as well. "If I'm your soul mate, then why are you with him?" The boy, Tristan, questioned the girl. "I just want his money. He is a celebrity after all. As soon as I get what I want, I can dump him. Then we can be together forever." The girl responded.

_No. This can't be right. This can't be my Mikayla. _I slowly backed away from the scene, my mind telling me to run, and my heart agreeing because of the ache it was feeling as it shattered. All of my senses became numb, and the only thing I could feel was my aching chest. I didn't even notice as Boomer and Boz each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me away from the scene. Their voices were muffled when they spoke to me.

My brothers led me through a part of the village where we wouldn't be seen until we reached the castle. As soon as we walked through the doors, I realized where we were and started off for my room. "Brady, where are you going?" Boomer called behind me as he and Boz followed me. "To my room so I can pack." I spoke with a very quiet and shaky tone of voice. My brothers still followed me as I walked to my room.

Even as I began packing they still stayed there, watching me as I threw everything in the two suitcases I had brought. As soon as I finished packing everything I placed my guitar in its case before turning to my brothers. "It's time for me to leave. The boat that I'm taking leaves in thirty minutes, and it's going to take at least fifteen to get there." Boomer and Boz both nodded. "Brady, what do you want us to do if she asked where you are?" Boomer spoke up. "Just tell her I'm gone." My brothers nodded once more before we sank into a silence.

The three of us stayed silent for a few seconds before a knocking on the door broke the silence that had settled over the room. "Come in." I called before Mason entered quietly. "Mr. Musso, are you ready to go?" I nodded before two more guards came into the room and picked up my things before walking out. I then followed Mason out of the room quietly, my brothers walking behind us.

Together the two guards, Mason, my brothers and I all walked to the dock in silence. I still wasn't feeling right about what I had witnessed, and my brothers knew better than to bother me right now. They knew that the best thing for me was to think it over. Finally we reached the docks with about five minutes to spare. The two guards walked onto the ship, taking my things with them while I turned to my brothers.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me stay here. I'm sorry that I have to go so soon, but I can't argue with my agent. Plus, maybe when I have free time I can visit again. Until then though, have fun ruling your island, and be nice to your girls." Boomer and Boz both smiled at me as they pulled me into a hug. "We're going to miss you Brady." I smiled. "I'm going to miss you guys too."

"Mr. Musso, it's time for the boat to leave." My brothers and I broke away from our hug to look at Mason. "Yes sir. Thank you for helping me while I've been on Kinkow." I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did, before I walked down the dock and onto the boat. As the fog horn sounded I leaned against the railing and waved good-bye to my brothers as the boat began driving away from Kinkow, my family, and my heartbreak.

**Mikayla POV**

As soon as I walked into the castle after shopping with Candace and Tessa, I knew something was wrong. Boomer and Boz were both glaring at me, and you don't just glare at someone for no reason. Another thing I did notice though was that Brady wasn't with them. "Hey guys, where's Brady?" I questioned the two brothers as I walked up to them. "Gone." Was the only reply I got. This confused me.

"What do you mean, gone?" The brothers shared a look. "Brady's gone. His boat left thirty minutes ago. He's on his way back to Malibu right now." I stared at the two brothers. "Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" Boz was the one who responded first. "He tried to tell you, but was interrupted, and then by the time you got back just now, he's already gone." With this the two brothers left the room, leaving me alone. Only one thought was running through my head. _My soul mate is gone._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	13. He's Back

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter for ****My Soul Mate****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_Only one thought was running through my head. My soul mate is gone._

**Mikayla POV Six Months Later**

It had been half a year, six months to be exact, since my soul mate left. I miss him terribly. Why hadn't he told me that he was leaving? I know that Boz had told me that Brady had tried to tell me he was leaving and we were interrupted, but even then, wouldn't he have left a note or something for me? I thought he cared for me. We were soul mates after all. We're destined to be together whether one of us wants to be or not. What was strange though is after Brady left, Tristan began flirting with me, a lot. I don't know why either.

The only bright side of this whole situation is that when Brady returned to Malibu, he released 'Lonely' as well as the music video for the song. I watch the video and listen to the album every night, listening to his voice helping me to remember the way his arms felt around me, and the way it felt when he kissed me. Even though I have his voice and my memories with him, it still doesn't replace him being here.

"Mikayla!" I was pulled out of my pity party by the sound of my two best friends running down the hallway and bursting into my room. "What do you want?" I groaned as Candace and Tessa bounced up to my bed. "Mikayla, he's back." Candace spoke, breathless, as she and Tessa had just come running from the throne room.

It took me a moment to realize what she meant. As soon as I figured out what she just said, I jumped up from my bed, excitement coursing through me. "Brady's back? Here? On the island?" Candace and Tessa both nodded, wide smiles making their way onto all three of our faces. "We have to go see him!" I exclaimed before I took off running out of the room, Candace and Tessa following close behind me. Together the three of us rushed into the throne room, my smile growing even wider at the sight I found. Boomer and Boz were both talking to someone, and I knew who it was too. He was here, on Kinkow.

"Brady?" I stepped forward as I said my love's name, earning his attention. He was wearing his usual attire: A black t-shirt, black and white converse, black skinny jeans, black jacket, and his aviator glasses. As soon as Brady's eyes met mine, he backed up slightly, as if he was trying to get away from me. _Why is he acting like this? _Boomer and Boz both noticed their brother's reaction as well because they both grabbed onto one of his arms and pulled him towards their room, not even bothering to acknowledge their girlfriends.

As the three boys left the room without a word, the girls and I stared at each other confused. "What just happened?" Tessa voiced our thoughts. Candace shrugged while I stared at where the boys had left the room. "I'm going to find out what just happened." I announced before I walked over to the stairs leading to the Kings' room.

When I reached the doorway to the Kings' room I walked in, not even bothering to ask for permission to come in. I didn't usually ask anyways, so today wouldn't be any different. As I entered the room all three boys looked up at me, only for Brady to look down after realizing who had come in. "Mikayla, what are you doing in here?" Boz questioned as he and Boomer stood up, both of them on either side of Brady. Taken aback by the coldness of the two brothers' voices, I stepped back.

"I wanted to see Brady since you two dragged him out of the throne room." The boy mentioned before shifted slightly from his spot on the couch he was sitting on. He then stood up, apparently shocking his brothers. "What do you need Mikayla?" Brady's voice was extremely quiet, but I could still hear the unsure and untrusting tone in his voice. "I want to talk to you. I haven't seen you for six months. Can't I welcome my boyfriend back to Kinkow?" I questioned, trying to figure out why Brady wouldn't meet my gaze. I kept my eyes on Brady, but I did see Boomer and Boz exchange glances full of doubt and mistrust.

The tension in the air beginning to feel awkward, I spoke up. "Brady, can we talk in the hallway?" Said boy nodded before he followed me out into the hallway right as Candace and Tessa came walking in. Both of them smiled at me and Brady as we walked outside before I closed the door and turned to Brady. Said boy's eyes danced around, and I could tell he was trying to look at anywhere but me.

"Brady, look at me, please." Brady's eyes darted around once more before they finally rose up to meet mine. I studied his brown orbs, trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was. His eyes showed several emotions: Hurt, love, sadness, and happiness all in one look. "Brady, what's wrong? Why are you acting strange? What happened?" I tried to get the boy to speak.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me about me being your soul mate? Did you just want to mess with me? Did you just want my fame and money?" Brady finally spoke up, his voice quiet at first but by the end he was talking with an even tone, showing he was holding back anger. His eyes shined with hurt.

His accusations took me by surprise. _What does he mean? _"Brady, I didn't lie to you about any of this! You are my soul mate! I'm not trying to mess with you, I promise!" Brady's expression showed he didn't believe me, but his gaze softened some. "Mikayla, I saw you with Tristan the day I left. You were telling him that he was your real soul mate and you were just using me." I stared at Brady in disbelief. The day he had left I had always been with him or the girls. I never even saw Tristan that day. "Brady, whatever you saw, I can promise you that wasn't me with Tristan."

* * *

**So it wasn't Mikayla who was talking to Tristan! What do you guys think really happened? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	14. The Truth

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter for ****My Soul Mate****! Enjoy! Also, has anyone else watched Wreck-It-Ralph? I watched it last night, and it was amazing!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Where we left off: **_

_"Brady, whatever you saw, I can promise you that wasn't me with Tristan."_

**Brady POV**

I stared at Mikayla in disbelief. _What does she mean that wasn't her? The voice sounded just like her, and from what I saw it definitely looked like Mikayla. What's going on? _"Brady, I was with Candace and Tessa all day. You can even ask them. I never even saw Tristan let alone talked to him. I would never lie to anyone about them being my soul mate, let alone my actual soul mate. Please believe me Brady. That wasn't me with Tristan, and I can prove it. I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

With every word Mikayla said I could feel my heart began to piece itself back together, as if it was realizing that this was some sort of trick. I began to realize that something was up, and I began to believe Mikayla's words.

Mikayla was staring into my eyes, and it took me a moment to understand why: She wanted to know if I believed her or not. I believed her of course, and I knew that even if I didn't believe her, she had proof that wasn't her. During her little "speech" there had been nothing but truth, love, and confusion in her eyes, and I knew her well enough to know that her eyes showed everything she was feeling.

"I believe you." Mikayla sighed in relief at my words before she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, which I gladly returned, my heart finally pieced back together after learning the truth about what happened.

"Do you think that they're back together yet?" Candace's voice came from the other side of the door, her whisper not like a whisper at all. I smiled and looked at Mikayla, said girl wrapping her arms around my neck while mine found her waist. "What do you say Kayla? Will you be my girlfriend?" Mikayla smiled and nodded before I leaned down and captured her lips in my own, enjoying the feeling of her lips against mine once more. I had missed these moments while I was away.

"What do you think they're doing out there? Do you think they've kissed?" Candace's voice floated into the hallway once more as Mikayla and I broke our kiss. We both smiled at each other, partially because we were happy to see each other, and partially because of the gossip girl's questions.

"Candace, be quiet!" Boz's voice came from the other side of the door, hushing the gossip girl. I rolled my eyes, Mikayla doing the same, before I spoke up. "We know you guys are listening." A loud noise came from the other side of the door as if the others were trying to back away from the door in order not to get caught eavesdropping. I shifted my gaze from the door to Mikayla, whose eyes rose to meet mine seconds later. "They are insane, aren't they?" Mikayla mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her waist, her head leaning on my chest. "They're something." I mumbled in return as the door to my brothers' room opened and everyone looked out.

"Are you two back together now?" Candace's voice broke the comfortable silence Mikayla and I had settled into. I shared a small glance with Mikayla before we both turned towards the others, our arms wrapped around each other's waists. "Yes Candace, we are back together." Mikayla answered her friend's question, causing huge smiles to appear on everyone's faces, including my own.

"It's awesome that you two are back together now, but what I want to know, is why did you ever break-up? I know Brady left the island and all, but shouldn't that have meant you were just in a long distance relationship?" Tessa shifted her gaze between Mikayla and me.

I shifted slightly, earning a small worried glance from Mikayla and my brothers. "Let's just say that there was a misunderstanding the day I left, and it wasn't resolved until today." I spoke slowly, taking caution with my words. "What was the misunderstanding?" Candace voiced the one question I had been trying to avoid. I glanced at Mikayla, who nodded encouragingly.

"The day I left, Boomer, Boz, and I were all walking around the village when we heard two people talking. Normally, we would have ignored the voices and kept walking, but one of the voices sounded just like Mikayla's. At first I thought it was just you three, but then the second voice spoke up: It was a guy's voice, and the girl was telling him that he was her real soul mate, and that she was just with me for money and such since I'm a celebrity, and that once she got what she wanted then she would leave me and be with Tristan. At least that's what she called the boy. I don't know if that was his real name or not." Candace and Tessa gasped.

"But Mikayla was with us all day! How could she have been with Tristan?" Tessa's tone of voice was confused. "I didn't know that she was with you guys all day at the time, and my boat left before I had a chance to ask, not to mention that I was having a hard time believing that wasn't Mikayla at the moment." I answered the jungle girl's question. She and Candace both nodded.

"You do know now that wasn't Mikayla, right?" Candace spoke up this time. I nodded. "I know now, and while it did occur to me that it might not have been Mikayla while I was gone, I was usually too busy to call and ask you guys anything. I was barely able to have a five minute conversation with Boomer and Boz, let alone a long conversation about what happened."

"Wait a minute, if it wasn't Mikayla with Tristan, then who was the girl?" Candace's question voiced what I had been thinking for the past few months. "I honestly don't know. I'm still trying to find my way around the island, let alone learn any of the peoples' names." Candace nodded. "Well then, I think it's up to us to figure out who in the world was trying to break you two up!"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	15. Confessions

**Hi there everyone! Here's a new chapter for ****My Soul Mate****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Where we left off:**_

_Candace nodded. "Well then, I think it's up to us to figure out who in the world was trying to break you two up!"_

**Mikayla POV  
**I nodded in determination. I was going to make sure whoever was trying to break Brady and I up was going to pay. Brady must have figured out what I was thinking because he smiled at me, his thoughts most likely similar to mine. However, I then became lost in his deep brown eyes as our gazes met, and my thoughts began to swirl around Brady. I had missed his smile, and the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, which was all the time.

While I was lost in Brady's eyes and my thoughts, I didn't hear what Candace was saying until the very end of it. "Since you two were just now reunited, it's probably better for you to stay here and catch up while we hunt for the culprits, so have fun!" My attention came back to reality as Candace pushed Brady and me into the Kings room, locking the door from the outside.

"Candace, let us out! We want to help!" I called as I let go of Brady's hand to bang on the door, only stopping when he grabbed my wrist and pulled gently to gain my attention. "Let's just stay in here for a while Kayla. I know they can find the guilty party, and when they do we don't want you to go crazy with your machete." I sighed, but nodded as I pulled my hands away from the door and allowed Brady to walk with me over to the couch, knowing that he was right; if I got my hands on the culprits, they wouldn't make it to the dungeon in one piece.

As soon as Brady and I sat down on the couch together, I snuggled into my boyfriend's side, enjoying the warmth as he wrapped his arms around me, leaving me to wonder how I ever got by without his touch, his love.

Brady and I just stayed like we were for a few minutes, allowing each other to take in the fact that the other one was here. We were silent for about five minutes before Brady spoke up. "I'm staying here." I looked up at my boyfriend confused. Brady must have noticed my expression because he began to go into further detail. "I'm staying on Kinkow for good now. I'm not going to leave anytime soon, if at all." My face broke into a wide smile as I processed his words before I reached up and kissed him.

Brady immediately kissed me back, and we both lost ourselves in the other as my hands buried themselves in his hair while his wrapped around my waist. We were both in heaven. Brady's lips moved against mine as mine moved against his, both of us enjoying the moment. We broke apart for a moment to catch our breaths before I pulled Brady's head back down to mine, connecting our lips once more.

**Tessa POV**

_I am going to find whoever did this to my friend and her boyfriend! I felt horrible seeing Mikayla so sad when Brady left, and I didn't even know why she was sad other than him being gone. I mean, she had never mentioned them talking or anything while he was gone, so it had slipped my mind until now, and now, I want revenge for my friend. Whoever did this is not going to get away with it!_

I growled under my breath as we walked towards the beach, knowing our culprits would be there. Boomer shot me a small worried glance, but I gave him a smile in return, causing him to smile back.

The four of us, Boz, Candace, Boomer, and I all reached the beach a few minutes later. "So you guys said the guy's name was Tristan right?" Candace turned to Boomer and Boz, her eyes questioning the two boys who nodded in return. "There's only one guy named Tristan on this island, and I know he's here. Although there is one thing about this guy you should know." Candace looked at each of us in turn. "He always chased Mikayla and was always trying to get her to be his, whether they were soul mates or not. So it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention her or Brady, ok?" We all nodded in response before Candace led us down onto the beach.

I immediately spotted Tristan, because he was surrounded by girls. "Tristan!" Candace called as she walked forward, gaining the boys attention. "Yes, Candace?" He question with a flirty tone of voice as he walked up to her. Beside me Boz growled under his breath. Boomer and I each placed a hand on his shoulders to restrain him from trying to attack Tristan.

"Is there any chance that your girlfriend is here, you know, the one with brown hair that sounds exactly like one of my friends when she talks?" Tristan smiled, although there was slight confusion in his eyes. "Hey, Melody, come here!" He called to some girl who began walking towards us. She looked a little bit like Mikayla. I mean, if you were looking at her from the back, you would probably think it was Mikayla. I can see where Brady was confused.

"What do you need Tristan?" Melody questioned as she walked up to us, her voice almost matching Mikayla's exactly, and trust me, I would know. "Candace wants to talk to you." Melody turned to us, her eyes widening slightly. "C-Can I help you?" She stuttered as her eyes landed on Boomer and Boz, a sure sign she was the guilty party.

"You two are under arrest." Mason appeared behind Tristan and Melody, a few guards behind him. "Wait, what?" Tristan yelled as his hands were tied behind him, Melody's tied behind her back as well. "You two are arrested for plotting against Brady and Mikayla." Tristan and Melody's eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" They both cried out as they were led away. I smiled, happy that the masterminds behind the breaking up of my friends were going to the dungeon. "Now, let's go back to the castle." Boz wrapped his arm around Candace as Boomer wrapped his around my waist before we all walked back to the castle, following the group of guards with the two criminals.

As soon as we reached the castle the four of us walked up to the Kings room to tell Brady and Mikayla the good news. When we opened the door though, we found a cute sight: Brady and Mikayla were curled up on the couch together, both of them fast asleep. Brady's hair was sticking each way, a sure sign that Mikayla had been running her hands through it, probably while they kissed. "We should probably wake them up." I whispered, earning nods from everyone else. I smiled before walking over and gently shaking the couple.

**Mikayla POV**

I groaned slightly as I felt someone shaking me, pulling me out of my dreams of Brady and me together. Thinking that I was just going to wake up and have to go another day without him, I snuggled deeper into my pillow, trying to fall back asleep, before I heard the heartbeat and realized my pillow was moving. My eyes shot open only to be met by brown ones. His brown eyes. All of the memories from today flooded back before I hugged Brady and snuggled into his chest again.

"Hey lovebirds, if you're done, we have good news." Boomer's voice echoed through the room, gaining Brady and I's attention. "Well, what's the news?" Brady questioned his brother as his arms wrapped around me. "Well, we found out who was trying to break you two up. It was Tristan and a girl from the village named Melody, who actually does sound a lot like Mikayla." Candace answered for Boomer. "At least we caught them!" Brady smiled at everyone.

I then remembered something Brady and I had been talking about while the others were gone. "Brady, is there something you want to tell everyone?" I looked Brady in the eyes, hoping he understood what I meant. "Oh yeah!" Brady exclaimed before he stood up, pulling me up with him. "I'm staying on Kinkow for good now." Brady announced to everyone, earning wide smiles. "Yes, he's staying here!" Boomer and Boz exclaimed before they not started doing a little happy dance. The girls and I laughed as Brady joined them, all three boys dancing even worse than I do.

Now Brady and I will always be together, as will Boomer and Tessa as well as Candace and Boz. We all live in the castle together, and since he announced that he's staying on Kinkow, Brady has been crowned King as well, leaving the triplet brothers to rule together. While he still leaves Kinkow everyone once in a while because of his Mitchel Musso career, Brady always calls me and texts me every night, sending me sweet texts when I wake up and before I go to sleep, no matter what time it is where he is. All I know though, is that I'm happy I have _My Soul__ Mate._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'm sad to say this story has come to an end. I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows, as well as everyone who read this story! I love you guys! For the last time of this story,**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
